<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Long For Things To Be Restored by Jungle321jungle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038462">How I Long For Things To Be Restored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle'>Jungle321jungle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Fic, Past Character Death, Supernatural Elements, kid!virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan begins going to the old house on the end of Wendon Way, he doesn’t expect to meet the little boy who also frequents there. Nor does he expect to learn the forgotten secrets of the home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I Long For Things To Be Restored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">How I Long For Things To Be Restored</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old house on the end of Wendon Way had stood for what felt like eons. Not one in the sleepy town could recall when it had been lived in last- or someone had ever lived there at all. But regardless of the details, it had become an urban legend among all ages. For children it was a place to avoid due to rumors, teenagers were responsible for spreading the rumors to keep kids away from their spot, and some adults didn’t agree with the idea of trespassing and understandably worried about what could be going on, and finally were the adults who had been those teenagers and fueled such worries among their peers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were unofficial customs and rules to the house on the end of Wendon Way, so when Logan had seen the young boy sitting on the back stairs to the home, he had been more than surprised. Kids shied away from the large looming home, they didn’t sit on the deck stairs attempting to pet birds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t try to touch them,” Logan commented as he approached. “They could have a disease even if they don’t bite or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes didn’t meet his, in fact he didn't seem like he was listening at all. It wasn’t until he had moved closer causing the birds to fly away that the boy’s dark eyes met his. “Hello, would you mind moving slightly so I can walk by?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gave him a confused expression as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his patchwork jacket, but after a pause he stood up and moved out the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to rain soon,” Logan informed the boy as he walked past him outside into the backyard. “You should head home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” The boy replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to do something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan didn’t reply as he made his way down the stairs ensuring he skipped the one he knew was deemed sketchy by the neighborhood. He walked into the backyard silently wondering not for the first time who maintained the grass back here, before he turned to look at the home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” The boy asked him. Logan hadn’t heard him approach but he had come closer, but he still kept to a relatively safe distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to take some pictures,” Logan answered, turning and walking further away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a project.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan walked a bit further and then he turned and nodded satisfied with his choice. When he did, he pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures. Satisfied he began to move to other spots in the backyard and take pictures in each spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of pictures,” the boy commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan gave a slight nod, “I want to ensure I have enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what are you gonna do with pictures?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ask a lot of questions don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s head lowered as he looked at his feet and shuffled them, but he didn’t reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad quality,” Logan assured him as he felt a raindrop hit his skin. “But you also should not talk to strangers as much as you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked up and gave Logan a look of thought before he spoke, “What's your name then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan raised an eyebrow amused, “My name is Logan. And yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy gave him a smile, “I’m not going to talk to strangers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Logan returned about a week later, the boy was also back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been sitting on the deck stairs once more, kicking his legs lazily as he stared up at the sky. Upon seeing him Logan had two thoughts. Firstly, he wondered why the kid had returned, and secondly he wondered why the boy’s clothes hadn’t changed. Previously Logan had tried not to focus on the boy’s clothing given he didn’t want to judge, but seeing him here twice in the same outfit was a bit strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothes were too big for him, most likely hand me downs. And they appeared worn, his pants had a few holes in them in places other than the knee, as did his shirt, it seemed all patches had been placed on his jacket rather than other clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Logan,” the kid said, moving from his spot to let Logan by. “Are you taking more pictures?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan shook his head as he descended the stairs. “Not quite. What are you doing here again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question went unanswered, but Logan wouldn’t force him. Instead he found a seat in the grass and pulled out his sketchbook from his bag. He turned to the page he had started on at home to give it a frown, it was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>decent. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But then against he hadn’t been looking at the home itself so hopefully he could get a better sense of it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never told me what you’re doing,” The boy stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan gave a slight sigh as he reached in his bag for his pencils. “I'm updating the house. What it would look like if it wasn't the way it is now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last semester in school I had to do the same for a building on campus, but the whole time I was thinking about what this place would look like restored. And I have time this summer so I thought I would try. Last time I was here I took pictures of the front and the back. I’m going to work on those. And then next will come the sides, and then I’ll move indoors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to do each room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. So now you know why I’m coming here. Why are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gave him a shrug, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan silently wondered why he even bothered asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been coming more often,” the boy noted. “You used to just come once a week but these past few times it’s been more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan didn’t respond until he had finished setting himself up in the old kitchen. “I’ve been more eager to work on this. And I don’t have a job anymore, so I have more time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you fired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. What are you going to do this afternoon? Are you going to watch me or do something else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do both,” the child replied, drawing a slight smile from Logan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you can.” With nothing more to be said Logan began to play soft music on his phone and began to get to work on redesigning the kitchen. The boy didn’t bother him as usual, and as always he sat far enough away but he’d watch intently. Logan didn’t realize how intently he had been watching until at least an hour had passed and the boy spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your arm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan paused in his sketching and looked up to the dark eyes of the boy in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a big bruise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As understanding set in, Logan pulled rolled his sleeves down, he must have pushed them up due to the heat without realizing it, but the kid was awaiting an answer he didn’t want to give. “Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like it hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan gave a light sigh, “That’s not a polite question to ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it a fight? Hmm no, you don’t look like you’d win fights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also not a polite thing to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gave a slight pout but he didn’t question further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see the finished drawings? You never showed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan looked up in surprise. He hadn’t seen the boy when entering the house, and he had just assumed that for once the boy was home. But it seemed he just hadn’t arrived yet. “In  a moment,” Logan told him. “I’m putting the finishing touches on the kitchen, you can see it after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which room will you do next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to do the living room, but that one may take some work given its size, so maybe the dining room next. That one should be simple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna do the bathrooms too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. It would be wrong to redo everything else but them... Alright. Kitchen is done, would you like to see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded eagerly, but his steps were so slow and cautious as he approached Logan. Logan laid out his sketchbook going to his first drawing and waited until the boy was close enough. He still stayed out of arm's reach, but he was close enough to see as Logan went through the pages. Each one had pictures of the original house taped to it, and then came Logan’s designs done in different colored pencils and pens with a million notes in his neat scrawl beside the many details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know how to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m studying architecture,” Logan explained. “And last semester I took a class which focused both on restoration and redesign.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The walls are plain. And there’s no kitchen things,” the boy commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is not,” Logan agreed. “Stoves, paint, cabinets, and all of that can be bought and changed, this can't be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it can. You’re doing it right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan couldn’t exactly argue with that. “You think I need to put it in then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid interior design isn’t where my skills lie... oh I have an idea. Why don’t you pick them out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always here while I draw and you take an interest. Next time I’ll bring some magazines and scissors and you can cut out the ones you like. How about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s dark eyes scanned Logan’s face as if attempting to look for any hints of deceit, but finally he nodded. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Logan look at this one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan looked up from his drawing to see that the boy was holding up a magazine and pointing to its dining room set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be perfect!” He decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan gave a slight chuckle, “I haven’t even finished the dining room yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well make the walls match this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll consider it. I thought you were picking out the kitchen though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I saw and I liked this one. I’m almost done with the kitchen. Promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan resisted the urge to smile as he continued in his task. He hadn’t expected the boy to get so excited over clipping things out of magazines, but it was oddly nice to see him so happy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan set his sketchbook aside and he moved to see the boy had spread out some clippings. “So I see. You want to do the next part now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the next part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan didn’t reply at first, rather he reached into his backpack and drew out the plastic sheets he had brought. They were nothing special, simply what his designs would slide into, but even so the boy watched him eagerly. Logan slid in his kitchen design to it and pulled out some clear tape. “Now you can tape them wherever you want on to it. Just be sure to do it on the plastic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the drawing isn’t messed up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. And then when you’re done with that...” Logan pulled a thin pointed sharpie from his bag. “Then you sign your name so everyone knows it’s yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the boy set up again Logan continued his work on the dining room but it wasn’t too long before a “Tada!” rang out. The boy was holding it proudly and the moment he had Logan’s attention he began to point out different things and why he had picked them, it was adorable in its own way, but what stuck out of the Logan most was when the boy pointed out his handwriting on the bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I finished it like you said. By signing my name, I even did it in cursive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to upstage me I see,” Logan learned a bit closer to decipher the messy letters. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s a nice name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded in agreement, “It’s nice to officially meet you Logan! Now can I put plants in the backyard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it time to start upstairs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Logan nodded, picking up his things. “Any suggestions on which room to start with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s where I’ll start. And you’ll pick out the living room for me in the meantime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhuh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that decided, Logan took to the stairs listening to the sound of them creak with each step. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t unnerving. Like most others he had no reason to go upstairs in the old house, for one most people kept the main level and the party trashed area it had become. But according to the myths of his town, there were many stories on why one shouldn’t go up the stairs of the old house on the end of Wendon Way. Some claimed it’s where monsters lived, and others were convinced all who went up there were cursed. Logan personally didn’t believe in such fantasy, but he found himself more on edge than usual. As he reached the top stair and looked down the empty hall he took a deep breath, to calm and remind himself the differences between fact and fiction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the first door on the left,” Virgil chirped from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded and followed the instructions and opened the door to what had once been an office. Unlike downstairs, the old furniture remained. The room was small with tall bookshelves covering two of the walls. Directly in front of him sat an old dust covered desk and a chair, but Logan couldn’t bring himself to go over to sit at it. Rather he snapped a few pictures to use when he went home and sat in the middle of the floor to draw.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna sit in the chair?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan shook his head, “This spot is fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t reply, and rather he sat in the doorway and spread out the magazines he had been carrying and began to work. It was strange in a way, Virgil’s ability to stay on task for so long. Logan had always thought kids had short attention spans and yet he and Virgil could sit and work for hours. And even when Virgil had finished picking out what he liked he would find other ways to quietly occupy himself in the meantime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do when you finish?” Virgil asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do another room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No like, when you finish the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. But I’ve got some time before then, I just wonder if I can finish before I go back to school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you go to school far away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a few hours away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s far away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t reply but rather he began to pull at the strings from one of the holes in those same pants he always wore. Logan didn’t push, the boy would speak when he was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Logan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden voice caused Logan to jolt in surprise. His pulse shot up as he looked up from what he had been doing to see Virgil standing in the office doorway. He took a deep breath, “You startled me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil gave a shrug as he moved to the stack of magazines Logan had left to the side, “Did you bring new ones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan took another deep breath, “I did. You need to make more sound when you walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil ignored him, but something about his own words stuck with Logan. Since first meeting Virgil he had known that the boy walked quietly. And it certainly wasn’t the first time Virgil had accidentally snuck up on him, but with the loud creaks the stairs gave even under the slightest amount of weight, he would assume that Virgil would have made a sound coming up the stairs. Had he been that engrossed in his designs that he hadn’t even heard? Or maybe Virgil had been in a different room on this level already. It wasn’t as if Logan had any idea what Virgil did in the house when he wasn’t there after all. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do? And why did he come at all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were questions Logan had been wondering since first laying eyes on the boy, and yet it seemed as more time passed he was getting more curious rather than less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Logan? Which do you think is a better couch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan refocused on the present and Virgil pointing out two brown couches in a magazine. “They look the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil responded with a frown, “No they’re not, you’re not helpful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disappoint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do the sofa last,” Virgil decided, flipping to another page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could be quite the interior designer when you grow up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil shook his head, “That’s not what I wanna do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Then what do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn't reply at first and when he did it was quiet enough that Logan nearly missed it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Logan?” A voice called from another room. Logan’s eyebrows knit in confusion as he stood. “Logan?” The voice called again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Logan exited the office and headed to the stairs to find his younger brother’s face looking up at him. Patton gave him a relieved smile. “There you are kiddo! This place gives me the creeps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Logan replied descending the creaking stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad wants you so mom called, but you didn’t answer and since I knew you were here I came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My phone was off,” Logan lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if something was wrong and we needed to call you?” Patton chided. “And if you got in trouble it would take too long for it to turn on to call for help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he that mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he was. Logan gave a slight sigh, “Let me grab my stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurried up the stairs silently wondering how to apologize to Virgil, but when he returned to the office the boy was already gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that last time?” Virgil asked as Logan entered the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother,” Logan answered. “I finished the office at home. Why don’t we move to the master bedroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he older or younger?” Virgil asked later when they had been sitting in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s two years younger than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sounded like he was treating you like the younger brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two close?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. “It’s complicated...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an older brother,” Virgil offered after a pause. “I haven’t seen him in a long time though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is he old enough to move away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you like your brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan stopped in his sketch and set his pencil to the side. “I didn’t say I don’t like him. I said it’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like him then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you get along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get along,” Logan amended. “Patton gets along with everyone. I said we weren’t close... What about your brother? Do you two get along when you see him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The final room of the house,” Logan stated, pushing open the door. He glanced down to the boy beside him and Virgil gave a slight nod with an almost solemn expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were two beds in it. On the left by the door was a twin sized bed, but on the right was a smaller bed meant for a child. Between the two was a large dresser on which sat a broken mirror. Like the others on this floor the furniture was covered underneath a layer of dust, but one thing which was different about this room was the presence of flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were dead and shriveled, some even decomposing, but that would mean someone had been in here not too long ago to put them in here. But why and when? Hadn’t this house been abandoned for ages? It didn’t make sense, but even so the flowers laid on the child’s bed beside a teddy bear. Their presence didn’t seem to bother Virgil any, as the boy walked past him into the room to go sit on the bed and pick up the old toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan took a deep breath trying not to focus on answers he didn’t have. He only had a week left at home, and one room to go. That should be his focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just gotten himself situated on the floor when his phone rang bearing Patton’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lo!” Came Patton’s cheery tone. “Are you not coming home? We’re about to go see Grandma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you this morning I’m not coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she’s our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grandma</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Patton complained. “I know she wants to see you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No she wants-” Logan forced himself to take a deep breath. “I’ll see you when you guys get back tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay love you L!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.” When he hung up Logan found Virgil’s quizzical gaze on him. “My brother,” he explained. “He was asking if I was going with them to see our grandmother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not?” Virgil asked, setting the bear back in its place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I don’t really like going over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan grabbed his pencil and set to work instead of entertaining this conversation, but Virgil was still watching him. “Because,” he said finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan bit his tongue to keep from replying something he’d later regret. Virgil was a curious kid. He had known that for months now. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> because.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like them do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t like me!” Logan shouted in return. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>My family doesn’t like me. So why should I go spend time with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s response came without any hesitation, “Because you have them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan’s sudden anger and frustration vanished at the words and he took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on the paper in his lap rather than into those dark eyes. “When we were kids we were at my grandparents’. And they have a pool... Patton wasn’t a good swimmer, I was. So I was supposed to watch him. But... but I didn’t. And Patton almost drowned. He died in that ambulance too, the EMTs actually brought him back...” he trailed off and shut his eyes trying to stop from falling deeper into his memories. “I nearly got my brother killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you still blame yourself?” Virgil guessed. “Your family still does too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan opened his eyes to stare at the kid in confusion, wondering how someone Virgil’s age could even comprehend what he was saying, but it was all he could do to wipe away the few tears threatening to fall. “Patton is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only one</span>
  </em>
  <span> who doesn’t blame me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it was an accident,” Virgil said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”You always ask why I come here. It’s not that I come here, it's that I never left.” Virgil said slowly, getting up and coming closer. It wasn’t until he was directly in front of Logan that he spoke again. “Not since the day I died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything Logan could have said was cut off as Virgil poked his forehead- no Virgil had </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Logan felt nothing but cool air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s- That’s- That’s not...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil gave him a slight smile as he took another step forward only to walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I died a long time ago,” Virgil told him, walking around him and going to sit on that small bed. “I’m not good enough at time to say how long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan couldn’t get words to leave his mouth. He wanted to say something- </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> but any half formed thoughts died on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan did as he was told and even so it took him three tries just to choke out the word “</span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother,” Virgil answered, picking up a few dried petals and letting them fall from his fingers. “He pushed me down the stairs. He told everyone I fell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil gave a slight shrug, “Without me Mommy wouldn't have to stay with Daddy. So when I died they left. But she used to come back to leave me flowers. And since she died he does it now. He comes on my birthday and... </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the day he killed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should get close with your brother at least,” Virgil interrupted. “I don’t know about the rest of your family. But your brother seems nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Logan replied quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy- the ghos- Virgil gave a satisfied nod. “You know, you’re the only one who’s ever seen me. I don’t know why, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan shook his head quickly, “N-no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil gave a shrug as if it didn’t matter as he moved back over to Logan and picked up a magazine. “I’m gonna pick out the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan didn’t know how to reply, so he didn’t. He grabbed his sketchbook and instead began to draw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” Logan called cautiously upon entering the room. But Virgil didn’t reply or come out from wherever it was he went. He didn’t come out at all when Logan was drawing, or when he left. Nor did he come out the day after that. Or the day after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan entered the room and looked around hopeful, but just as before he was completely alone. He gave a soft sigh as he set the flowers he had brought on the bed. “I head back to school tomorrow,” he told the nothingness. “I...I don’t know what to say to you. I don’t even know if you can hear me but, I’m making an effort with Patton already. My parents don’t seem happy about it but I am... so um. I guess I’ll go. I’ll come back though. I need to finish designing this room after all. So... I’ll talk to you then.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The old house on the end of Wendon Way had stood for what felt like eons. Not one in the sleepy town could recall when it had been lived in last- or someone had ever lived there at all. But regardless of the details, it had become an urban legend among all ages. For children it was a place to avoid due to rumors, teenagers were responsible for spreading the rumors to keep kids away from their spot, and some adults didn’t agree with the idea of trespassing and understandably worried about what could be going on, and finally were the adults who had been those teenagers and fueled such worries among their peers. And for others it was a place to be far from the other worries of life. And yet there were unofficial rules to the house on the end of Wendon Way, one of which was not to go to the second floor due to the ghost which lived there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he had learned, it wasn’t exactly a rumor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is you isn't it?” He demanded entering the second bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only occupant of the room looked up with a neutral expression. But not getting a response he gave a huff and began to read off the old news article he had found from his phone. “‘Local college student killed in violent car crash after supposedly leaving the Wendon House’. That’s you right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan’s attention fell back to the ever present sketchbook in his lap, “You're always so loud, Roman. I like peace when I draw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m right aren't I? You died like fifteen years ago outside this place? Am I right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Roman cheered. “So, what are you drawing today?” When Logan didn’t reply Roman moved closer before he frowned seeing the face drawn in the book. “You always draw that same kid. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to forget his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romag gave an interested hum as he moved to sit across from Logan, “What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name was Virgil. And he was here before me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got close to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan stopped drawing for a moment and he looked up, those deep and sunken in eyes meeting Roman’s, “I took his place.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How I long for things to be restored<br/>To back when times weren't quite this hard</p><p>- Dad's Song, Set it Off</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>